The Missing Piece
by danie568
Summary: Upon visiting her sister in the United States, Rei Hino endures much more than a family reunion. With the Ann and Allen violating peace and the strange happenings in Washington state, she gets more than she ever bargained for on this vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**So I couldn't help this but this Idea has been in my mind since I saw Eclipse in theaters. So here we go R&R plz! Also I'm following the Eclipse movie and NOTHING of Sailor Moon.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sailor Moon!  
The Missing Piece  
Chapter One: Emily

I can't believe she's coming to the United States. My little half-sister, Rei, is coming to stay with me and Sam! We share the same father (but different mothers, obviously) and have been separated for years. Sam doesn't know she is coming yet- I only just got the phone call about it. The only people that she is coming besides me are Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jake. The others, including Sam, are on patrol.

"Not a word of this gets to Sam, understand me? I want to tell him myself. Besides, he has enough going on with the newborns..." I had told Sam about Rei a while ago, but he has yet to actually meet her. I wonder how he will react? Actually, now that I think about it, Rei even seemed distracted when she called me. She apologized profusely for intruding, but, I of course told her she could come visit. I haven't been able to see her since she was five when our father took her back to Tokyo. Surprisingly, for someone who has lived in Japan for ten years she sure does speak English quiet well... Oh well. That's a minor detail.

"Yes ma'am!" Responded the boys.

I heard the the door open and slam as Sam and the others who were on patrol come in. The others left for patrol, leaving me alone with Sam. I felt Sam's arms wrap around my waist and he started to kiss my neck. He stopped, probably feeling that something was off with me. He quickly spun me around with a look of worry on his face.

"Em? Whats wrong?" I could tell that he was about to start to panic. His eyes kept looking everywhere in the room, as if he were trying to find out if there was any danger. I put my hand on the side of his face to make him look at me.

"Nothing is wrong hun, but-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, if you would have let me finish then I would be able to tell you!"

"Sorry?"

"Now, what I _was_ saying was that nothing is wrong. But, do you remember me telling you about my litte sister, Rei?" He looked so confused to why I was bringing her up. He knew how much it hurt me to talk about her. I love her to death and would do anything for her, even though I haven't seen her since she was five. My God... she is fourteen, now.

"Yeah... but, I thought you didn't want to talk about her cause of how much it hurts you." I could see the concern in his eyes for me. It made me smile.

"Well, how do you feel about her coming to stay with us?" I look him in the eyes, mine begging him to be alright with it. Mainly because she was already on her way here. She had called me from a taxi leaving the airport. Little brat. I wonder where she would have gone if I would have said no?

"That's fine with me. It's just going to be harder to keep the secret from her." That's what I'm worried about. The secret. I hope one of the guys imprints on her so we can tell her. Is that wrong of me?

"Phew! That's good because she just called form the airport asking if she could. She caught a taxi and is almost here." By this time, everyone had made it back here in the kitchen, wanting to know what was happening. Sam looked shocked for a second and then smiled and laughed.

"Just like you, huh?" He was referring to when I came to Leah's unannounced... when he imprinted on me. I just smiled and laughed. From there I went to go get her room ready. Little stink. Surprising us like this.

* * *

Revised: 5-4-11

**Ok I wanna thank ****Requiem of Fire for being my awesome beta and fixing this chapter for me! I'm going to try and have the next chapter to her by tonight! Actually I promise I will! But when it will be up is just when we get the others fixed and put up! thank you all who reviewed so far! 3**

**~Danie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I wanna thank my 4 reviewers! I just hope I can live up to your expectations! This chapter will be Rei's POV! Also this story will be starting when Bella goes to Emily's house again in Eclipse so if I mess anything up in the time line I'm so sorry its been awhile since I have read the book and my DVD of it is at my grandparents so please forgive me and just move on please! So onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight**

Rei's POV:

The reason why I'm going to La Push to live with my sister is because parts of the Negaverse looks like its going to start attacking there. Also I miss my older sister and my cousins Leah and Seth. I had called her at the airport to see if I could stay with her and if not I would be staying with the outers as they just moved here to help me. They said they were going to go because we have no idea what we are going up against here and the others have to stay and protect Crystal Tokyo. Since I have stronger attacks the others sent me. I got into the taxi wondering if I should tell them my secret. I mean when I lived here and visited I never kept anything from Emily. When I told the other scouts about me having a half sister and being half Native American they were shocked. You couldn't tell that I had Native American in me with my knee length black hair with purple in it, my Violet eyes, and pale skin. I'm average height at about 5'6 no where near Hakura's 5'11(no clue if these heights are real or not btw) I look nothing like Emily who is 100% Native American. It's weird for me to be leaving Tokyo and the temple where I grew up with grandpa after mother died. I do speak English I had Mina teach me since I had forgotten it since I haven't visited in 10 years last time I went I was 6 and I haven't spoken English since. I was pulled outta my thought by the taxi driver. I quickly got out and paid him (I had 75% of the yen I saved transferred into American money at the airport) turned to see the most homiest home I have seen in a long time. I could here voices inside which sounded like a bunch of guys with a few girls. I could faintly hear the voice of my sister Emily. I grabbed my backpack and suit case ( I didn't pack much) and walked up the steps. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. All the sudden I heard everyone get quiet and my sister's voice telling everyone she got it. She sounds really excited and I'm hoping its due to seeing me again. As soon as she opens the door I'm in her arms.

"OH Rei! I've missed you so much! Oh look at how much you have grown!" She had tears in her eyes that put tears in mine too. Oh how I have missed her talking on the phone isn't the same as seeing her in person.

"Emily! I've missed you too! I can't believe how much has changed since last time I was here!" Hugging her just as tight.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet the guys they are so much fun to be with I think you will get along with them great! Mainly Jared and Paul you guys have similar personalities" She just kept ramblings and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm finally home! She finally let go of me only to usher me inside out of the cold. When I stepped into the living room I was surprised to see 7 huge guys (no Collin or Brady yet) and 3 girls not counting me and Emily.

"OK Rei this this my faience Sam his friends Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, and you remember Seth and Leah right? And here we have Kim Jared's imp- I mean girlfriend. Guys this is Rei Hino my little sister." I looked at her weird when she slipped up and was about to comment on it when someone else spoke up.

"She doesn't look much like you Em..." One of them said I think his name was...Quil?

"Baka" I said very quietly under my breath

"Because I'm half Japenese and I look more Japenese then I do Native American like her who is 100% Native American. So of course I don't look like her." I tried to explain it as simply as possible to them so I wouldn't confuse them. I was looking at Quil when I spoke but then I turned to the person next to them and everything felt like it shifted. His eyes were a chocolate deep brown, a wde nose, kissable lips and a body tp die for. He just kept staring then I realized that everyone was looking at us blushed and looked away.

**I am so so so sorry for the long wait! I have been uber busy with my History Fair Project which is wroth like 75% of my 6 weeks gradea nd its 22 major test grades and if I dont do good on it i will more than likely fail even tho I have a 100 in that class *Sigh* so if you don;t hear from me for a while i'm off sobbing in a corner cuz I failed. Anywho I'm also still very sad over the guy I loved dying back in Sept. and my close friend Sam dieing too. So I'm sorry I'm putting it all on my AWESOME readers so no more of that**. **Anywho I need you to go vote on my poll! And I do have some OC places availble if you would like to be in it I need your:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**What you look like: **

**and**

**What Wolf Do You Want To Imprint On You:**

**Now I only have 4 places availble! So should the next chapter be in Paul's POV or Rei or Emily? You choose! R&R plz!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know that this is wayyyyy over do! I am soooooo sorry but here in Texas we have TAKS test that I have been craming for that and picking out my next 4 yrs in high school! Sooooo here is the next chapter and plz dont forget to read the authors note at the bottom! Very important!**

**Rei's POV:**

I couldn't take my eyes off of him I had to rip my eyes away from his beautiful face. Some one cleared their throat and me and him turned to look at Sam.

"Paul can I see you outside real quick?" Paul looked upset but followed Sam anyway I wonder what they are talking about. To bad I only have really good hearing when I'm Sailor Mars otherwise my senses, speed, and strength are back to normal. I still haven't decided if I wanted to tell them or not but something feels off about them. I may not be in scout form but I am still a very skilled prientess and those skills are telling me that something is off with these guys. I could hear yelling outside and turned to look and here comes in Embry Jared and some very pretty pale girl walked in and later came in Jake and Paul a few minutes later. I had tuned everything out for a bit trying to figure out what could be up with them. I took in all the signs they all have hotter skin (didn't even have to touch them to tell. I could FEEL the heat coming off of them in waves.) overly muscular and short tempered. I have no clue. After they all go to sleep I will start a fire in the fire place and ask the fire if it could tell me. I love being the fire princess.

"Hey Rei!"

"Rei!"

"EARTH TO REI!"

"huh?" I looked around the room to see everyone looking at me,

"We have been calling your name for the past 5 mins now." Paul explained to me. He looked worried but relieved when I said something.

"Oh sorry was thinking about my friends back in Japan" So it was some what a lie but I was thinking about me being a scout. Speaking of which I need to see if I can't find the outters. Thats easier said then done though my dear friends.

"It's ok we were introducing you to Bella. Rei this is Isabella Swan, she goes by Bella though, Bella this is Rei Hino Emily's little sister." Jake quickly introduced us and moved on to talking to Bella before I could even get a word into her.

"Hey Rei do you want to go to the beach? The guys have been wanting to cliff diving." Kim asked me and explained to me I looked at them they all and saw them all waiting for my answer.

"Sure let me go change into my bathing suit real quick!" I was excited I missed the beach. The beaches were always so beautiful back home so hopefully they will be just as beautiful here too. I quickly ran up to my room, which Emily said we can go shopping for some time this weekend, which was a dark red one piece. I throw on some jean shorts and a tank top over it with my favorite pair of flip flops. We quickly set out for the beach! I couldn't wait!

**Ok so I know it was short but It's the best I could do right now! But really people I need you to vote on my poll**. **Anywho I need you to go vote on my poll! And I do have some OC places availble if you would like to be in it I need your:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**What you look like: **

**and**

**What Wolf Do You Want To Imprint On You:**

**Now I only have 4 places availble! So should the next chapter be in Paul's POV or Rei? You choose! R&R plz!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know this is so late! But life is kicking me in the butt right now! I want to give a special thanks to Requiem of Fire for being my awesome beta! So here is the next chapter! :))  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sailor Moon!  
The Missing Piece  
Chapter Four: Paul

When I got back inside and saw Rei, I was instantly memorized by her beauty. Her long raven black hair shined in the light, and this may sound stupid, but I wanted to touch it.

When I heard that she was going cliff diving with us I couldn't be any happier. This was my chance to get to know her better and hopefully get a date with her. I don't won't to rush things though so the date thing might be on hold until I think she will say yes. There's no way I'm going to set myself up for rejection. For all I know she could have a boyfriend back in Japan. My heart broke by just thinking about it. If she did have a boyfriend then I don't know what I will do. When she ran up the stairs to get ready everyone's eyes turned to look at me. My eyes went to Emily to see how she would react to me imprinting on her little sister. She came up to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Paul, I'm not upset that you imprinted on her, but I will tell you now. You hurt her and I have will have Sam hurt you!" My eyes darted to Sam who looked at me with that "she's dead serious" glare which meant he had every intention of listening to her. Any family of your imprint is family to you to. Which is why Sam took me outside to tell me to keep my temper under control and that if I hurt her I have him and Emily to answer to. I looked at Emily again and smiled.

"I would never hurt her!" The smile on her face was blinding. Sam smiled to knowing that his imprint was happy. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a hug by Emily. She let go and looked wide-eyed behind me and smiled. I turned to look at what she is and my eyes grew wide and my jaw hit the floor. There she was and damn did she look great. Rei was wearing a strapless one-piece and black swimming shorts. She had a pair of red and black flip flops on her feet and white sunglasses on top of her head. Rei had decided to pull her hair up into a high ponytail instead of leaving it down like before. Yes, I did happen to notice all these things in a short amount of time, and no, I'm not a creep.

She smiled and put her orange beach towel in her white bag with flames on it. If I noticed anything then its that she loves the colors red, black, orange,and white... like fire, I guess. I was dying to get to know more about her! She turned to look at me and smiled even wider.

"Well what are you all staring at? Let's not be a bunch of idiots and just stand around!" With that said I picked her up and swung her around my shoulders and started to jog to the beach. She was laughing but trying to be angry at me for "violating her space". She wasn't very good at keeping a straight face though.

"Paul! Put me down!" She was laughing through a forced frown. I couldn't be happier to know that I made her laugh so much. I finally put her down a couple yards away from the cliffs and sat down next to her. She smiled up at me. I noticed that she was taller than a normal girl her age but yet still short. I have to remember that she is only fourteen. That might be a problem since I'm sixteen, but it might not be... its all up to her.

I noticed a certain glint in her eyes but didn't know what it was. Apparently, Rei was ready to fight back. I soon found out her plan when she tackled me to the ground and started to wrestle with me. I wasn't using my strength at all and I didn't want to hurt her, but something caught my attention. For a fourteen year old she could fight fairly well and that worried me. She was stronger-then say, Bella for example- and she was getting a few good hits in. What was she getting into that caused her to fight so well?

Next thing we knew a camera flash was going off and saw Emily had a camera and everyone was smiling at us. Rei blushed and got off of me, muttering something about embarrassment. I quietly growled and smiled at everyone.

"Emily! Come swimming with me!" Rei quickly grabbed her hand and kicked off her sandles. The pair ran into the water. We could all tell how happy the sisters were to be together again. I glanced at Leah and I could tell she wanted to go join them when Seth went to water to swim. Rei stopped splashing Emily and glanced at Leah. She ran out of the water and grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her into the water as well. For the first time since I met her, Leah was actually almost-smiling. We all looked at Sam and saw him looking fondly on the scene. This was a great sight for him since the whole Leah-Emily-Sam imprint thing.

We all went up to the cliffs to cliff dive. Jared came up with us too since Kim went to play in the water the other girls and Seth. They all looked so happy, like a family should. I think imprinting was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I had yet to get ** off at something they have said, and that hasn't gone unnoticed by the others. The all were teasing me about it to and I was trying to brush off their comments.

"Damn, Paul I can't believe that you haven't phased yet! Rei has already helped you without her even knowing it! And y'all aren't even going out yet!" Embry yelled before he jumped off the cliff.

"But, with what we saw, it shouldn't be long." Quil commented onto Embry's comment. Poor dude won't be able to date his imprint for a long time since Claire is only four years old. I couldn't help but think about the rest of Rei's time here in Washington. I could already tell that this was going to be an awesome school year! I don't think I ever smiled more than I did in that one day.

-

So was it worth the wait? I hope so! :)) I still have 2 more spots open for some more OCs! But let me tell you now you might not appear until later on into the story! but R&R plz! :))


	5. Chapter 5

Ok if you had sent me an OC request via e-mail on here than can you please resend it! Since fanfiction changed it's set up I lost all my e-mails from May 26th I believe? So Please re-send them so that everyone gets a fair chance! Also I'm so sorry for the wait but I have been busy getting ready for school and then I started physical therapy in mid July so I've been a little busy along with my beta! So sorry gonna try to update more often from now on! But I'm starting High school next week so bare with me please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sailor Moon!  
The Missing Piece  
Chapter Five: Rei

After we got done playing in the water we followed the rest of the guys up the cliffs. When we got up to the guys were all play wrestling with each other Paul saw me and smiled as wide as he could. Only for him to get tackled by Jared as soon as he was distracted. We all laughed as they stopped wrestling and went to their respective other, if they had one of not they jumped off the cliff, and Paul came over to me. I wasn't worried about the guys jumping I could tell something was different about them, something that made it hard for them to get hurt. Paul was smiling big by the time he got over to me I smiled back as wide as I could. I was wanting to cliff dive with the guys instead of sitting up here with the others.

"Hey you having fun?" My smile could only grow as he grabbed my hand.

"Of course, but I can't help but want to jump with you guys" I had a hopeful look on my face as I looked at him gripping his hand harder. He looked like he was battling with himself about something. I pouted at him with puppy dog eyes included, these always seemed to work on Mamoru. I could see that they were working on Paul too. He sighed and turned to look at me.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He was so sweet, but I was gonna jump and nothing was gonna stop me. I was gonna jump with or without him.

"Please Paul jump with me! I'm gonna jump with or without you." He just sighed and grabbed my hand again. Usually I would have hit a guy if he grabbed my hand and I hadn't know him for a week, but with Paul it felt different like our hands were meant for each other. He turned to look at me and sighed again by the look on his face I could tell he had caved.

"Fine I'll jump with you just promise me you won't ever jump with out me I wouldn't be able to handle it if you got hurt." He looked shocked that he said that himself, but I had found it sweet and smiled and giggled. Wait...I giggled I never giggle! Not even with Mamoru and its weird usually when I think of him it hurt still but now it doesn't anymore. I smiled bigger at that fact. Paul and I walked back and ran towards the edge of the cliff where we jumped. It was such a rush! Why haven't I done this before? O yea that's right I was fighting off the Negaverse and hardly had time for myself with temple duties as well. As me and Paul got back to the shore and I couldn't stop smiling. Paul looked at me and smiled as well.

"That was so much fun! Such a rush! I can't believe I never thought of doing this back in Japan! Makoto would have loved it! Along with Hakura!" I would have to tell them when I saw them again thinking about them made me a little home sick, but I knew I would be seeing Hakura soon. Paul seemed to notice my mood change and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He sounded truely interested.I looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing just a little home sick is all" I choose to be honest with him. I felt like I could trust him with anything, which made me a little nervous since I still didn't know what was different about them. He looked like he didn't believe me 100% but he took it anyway. I liked how he didn't push me for answers. When we got back up to the cliffs I went to my bag to check my phone only to see a text from Mina stating that they decided to send Artemis(Yes Artemis won the poll!) with me after all and they were gonna use the Sailor Teleport to bring him and leave and that he would find me when they got him there. I sent a reply back telling them Ok and that I would be looking for him. I put my phone away and checked that my Henshin Pen was still there. Never knew when I was gonna need that. I walked back over to Paul only to have him and the other guys stiffen up looking at an opening in the woods. I noticed four figures walking out. One of them spoke and I would know that voice anywhere.

"Well look who we found..."

**Sorry it's so short!** It was rushed I have to go get ready for Physical Therapy but I knew that y'all needed a new chapter! So there you go! Next chapter **WILL** be longer I promise! Bye y'all!


End file.
